A New Game
by BloodkingEclipse
Summary: set after the battle with the demon lord Azi Dahaka, the problem children have a new problem on their hands, this problem comes in the form of a alliance of ten communities, each of which belongs to the 2nd gate, this alliance is made up of fallen angels each of which are on the level of true demon lords, but their natures much like Izayoi are those who seek fun instead of boredom
1. story plan and back ground

Story Plan

Name: A New Game

Main Characters: Izayoi, , Asuka, Yo, Leticia, Riri, Jin, Shiroyuki, Pest, Shiroyasha

Settings: No Name community, Forest, Thousand Eyes shop

Enemies: small community (Fangs) large community alliance (the fallen warlords {a clan of the ten most powerful Fallen angels and their followers residing on the 2nd layer})  
>1. Eclipse (Eternal Nights)<p>

Storm (Ceaseless Thunder)

Phoenix (Fires Reborn)

Seki (Family Of Abomination)

Rayne (Healthy Demise)

Shade (Darkness Strikes)

Ryder (Winds of Dragons Darkness)

Onyx (Heart of Black Stone)

Serpentine (Cold Bloods)

Purge (Last Feast)

Prologue: Izayoi has gone missing and he has been gone around a month, he vanished shortly after healing from the events involving the Azi Dahaka demon lord without a word to the others, his disappearance caused a ripple of panic throughout the community and has caused the human KuroUsagi to sink further into her pit of depression, several members of the community have continued to build upon the foundation Izayoi created and have been hosting games and challenging others to games so as to ensure when he does return he would not be disappointed in them for leaving them to protect their home

Chapter 1: Asuka and Yo facing the Fangs in a game (not yet disclosed) to gain a prize (also not disclosed) towards the end of the game they are interrupted by Ryder who invites their community to play a game against his community, if they win they will be eligible to challenge the rest of the alliance he mentions the names of all the 2nd gate communities in their alliance, as Jin who was watching the girls is about to reject his game Izayoi shows up and accepts, there are some differences about the youth but not easily spotted (the reason for them will be explained in chapter 2)


	2. prologue

Prologue

One Month Ago

Black Rabbit's POV

I was walking towards Izayoi's room to check his condition as I did each day after his terrible battle with the huge three headed dragon that was the demon lord Azi Dahaka, when we finally finished he had been such a mess it was a shock he even survived, he had been shredded by and beaten to the very verge of death by the battle with his highness and the demon lord. As I approached his room I was filled with a unusual feeling of foreboding that was out of place here in our own home. I slowly pushed open the door "Hey Izayoi I'm coming in" I knew the words didn't mean much after all he was most likely still in his coma like he had been since the incident but the scene before me made me sink to my knees before screaming for help "EVERYONE COME QUICK WE HAVE A PROBLEM". The room was empty, the bed that housed Izayoi was now made up the sheets folded at the foot of the bed, the windows wide open the curtains blowing gently in the breeze.

Present

Black Rabbit's POV

after a few days the community had come to agreement that since the room was pretty much undisturbed other for the lack of Izayoi that he had probably left on his own accord after awakening and that he would return like he always. So the other two problem children set about challenging anyone that would accept their challenges and creating challenges of their own when no one would face them in a attempt to keep the community afloat while searching for any information about their missing friend but so far not a soul seemed to have any idea as to where he had gone though rumours of an alliance that reside within the 2nd gate beginning to move began to circulate throughout town as well as a pair of young males one blond and the other white haired who were continuing the work of fighting the demon lords that their community started though they had tried probing to find the location of the blond male who was fighting the demon lords no one seemed to have any clue where or even who he was so


	3. The First Cadre of the Fallen

**Authors note: just a quick message to readers, I changed my writing style in this chapter from the normal text format to this one for a few reasons, mainly because while trying to write it the normal way I encountered severe writers block that stopped me writing it in a way that satisfied me but while writing it as if it where a role play it flowed very naturally, some of you may not like it like this but try not to hold it against me**

**Chapter 1: A Game? A War? Or just entertainment?**

Shiroyasha: -she sat on the mat in the east office branch of the thousand eyes community out at the 7th gate watching rather bemused by the male in front of her slowly tapping her pipe waiting for him to speak-

Izayoi: -for the most part he seemed quite confident in the fact that so far no one had located him was leaning against the far wall with his trademark smirk on his face- until I figure out why I'm being hunted and by who I will continue to distance myself from the community for their own protection...

Shiroyasha: you disappeared without a word or warning to your team mate, they are worried about you. Kurousagi comes by daily asking about any information of you we have come across. So how long must I hide the fact that you are planning something stupid from them? -seeming quite put out about having to lie to them-

Izayoi: it wont be long now, they will have heard the rumours I have been spreading to throw my pursuers off my trail... the rumours that a blonde boy and a white haired boy where seen attacking and defeating demon lords across little garden, and since my pursuers wont be able to find me they will have no choice but to approach my community and that is when I will trap them... the creature I saw was a female, she looked perhaps 21 years old and had six jet black wings, it was a fallen angel of the cadre class. -seeming very relaxed, on his right arm was a object he had not been wearing on his previous visits to the shop, it was a gauntlet that appeared to be made of dragon scales removed from the demon lord Azi Dahaka-

Shiroyasha: did you say a cadre class angel with six black wings? -she suddenly looks worried and she as she claps her hands and a file appears in her hands, opening the file she flips through the pages then turns the file handing it to him- is this her?

Izayoi: -takes the file examining the photo shown next to a tag marked extremely dangerous- yeah this was the one who was originally following me -reading the information provided by the document-

_~Name: Lilianna 'Poison' Rayne~_

_~Age: 49,019,321 earth years~_

_~Race: Fallen ArchAngel, Cadre class~_

_~Community: Healthy Demise, 2nd level gate~_

_~Alliance: Fallen Paradise~  
>~Information: Poison master and healer of the ten leaders of the fallen angels, possesses a unknown host master authority, her potent healing abilities make her rank five among the fallen council, assume she has power equal to the authority of nine stars, works in a pair with the former dragon king Hiroki Setsunai, leader of Winds of the Dragons Darkness community, the fallen angel who is owner of the authority of the host master 'Arcana Lore' assume both to be extremely dangerous~<em>

Izayoi: -upon reading the document his grin became bigger- looks like I was right, she will be a fun play mate

Shroyasha: don't boy, not the fallen paradise, I would rather you pick a fight with me... if by any small chance you lose against any one of the ten your entire community would be wiped off the face of the little garden, even war gods and Buddha fears them, the fallen angels of the council, the cadre class fallen are all fallen angels that make Lucifer, the devil himself look tame, they each have gained immortal bodies while having arch angel class holy magic as well as demon king class dark magic, weapon skills honed over millions of years of battle

Izayoi: -nods- I hear you but they picked this fight not me, so if I decline they could well wipe out the community -seems to notice something- I have to go seems they made the first move -he leaves very quickly-

**at a game area slightly south of the no name community**

Asuka: -was rushing from the cover of the tree's carrying a ceremonial urn, heading straight for the building ahead of her that was her goal- this is more difficult than I expected, but so far we have managed without the use of our gifts...  
><span>Yo:<span> -a short distance behind her, only using her gift to enable her to use her legs, not using the stronger gifts of flight or enhanced senses- but we have to keep getting stronger, we cant keep expecting Izayoi to save us whenever we face a tough opponent -her eyes scanning around them as they ran the final leg of the game-

Razor: -a hybrid wolf-man leapt from the top of the build they were running towards, the last member of the community they were facing off against. Since Izayoi had left there had been many challengers like their community who thought they could walk over them since they had lost their hardest hitter, but the girls where using all these challengers as training for the battles to come- come little girls, I wont let you pass so easily  
><span>Yo;<span> leave this to me, I will buy you some time you go finish the game -as she spoke the words she sank into a low battle stance-

Ryder: -a short distance from the game site the fallen angel stood watching, his three pairs of glossy black wings wrapped around him like a cloak- so these are the chosen companions of this child of origin... they are quite interesting -his eyes change from a dull blue to a vivid gold colour- -his presence completely suppressed from those competing below-

Asuka: -ran into the building and slammed the urn home onto the designated area- -a geass roll floated down and she caught it and read-

~Game Cleared~

~Victors: Asuka Kudo & Yo Kasukabe~

~Prize: A labour force of 30 healthy males to tend the farms and listen to the orders of the members of the community on any farm work required~

Asuka: -walks outside smiling- see we can do it if we put our minds to it -her smile turns to shock as a figure appears in a swirl of darkness-

Yo: -jumps back a little putting some distance between her and the newcomer- -watching warily-

Kurousagi: -her hair turns pink as she leaps down running at full speed towards the girls and the newcomer-

Ryder: -steps out of the darkness, he is clapping and on his face is a smile very similar to Izayoi's- I must say I'm rather impressed, we had heard rumours about this community even in the upper levels... I wonder if you would honour us with a game soon  
>Kurousagi: -goes to speak but is cut off by a voice she had not heard in months-<br>Izayoi: -falling from what was obviously a huge long distance jump- WE ACCEPT -he lands creating a mini crater at the impact site, grinning- -brushes back his hair- so when and where Hiroki Setsunai, leader of the Winds of Dragons Darkness

Ryder: -raises a eyebrow smirking as he turns to face Izayoi- you are a very hard man to track down Izayoi Sakamaki, my associate has been trying to find you for some time now... and I must say im surprised you know who I am

Izayoi: there are not many Cadre class fallen, and since Lilianna Rayne was following me, I followed the logical thought process to deduce who you were, Black Dragon King, Ryder of Despair.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter which is the first real chapter of the story. I hope to put up at least one chapter a week though I may not be able to due to work. **


End file.
